This project was embarked upon on August 1, 1980, to be completed on July 31, 1983. In this third-year study the following modifications are proposed: (a) change in grantee insitution from Michael Reese Hospital to the Pacific/Asian American Mental Health Research Center (P/AAHRC), University of Illinois at Chicago, (b) extension of the project period one additional year. These would strengthen our research activities since (a) the Principal Investigator becomes a staff member of P/AAMHRC as of August 1, 1982, (b) the nature of the project, including the target groups, is more congruent with P/AAMHRC, and (c) supplementary data collection and fuller analysis of collected data are possible. The aim remain the same: (a) to evaluate the adaptive capabilities of newly immigrated Asian elderly (Koreans), (b) to learn whether there is an orderly pattern of developmental changes in their acculturation, (c) to elevate their capabilities through an intervention program, and (d) to assess the effect of that program. The method is also unchanged. In the first year, 28 Korean elderly served as the experimental subjects, receiving a ten-month acculturation program, while 28 other Koreans served as controls. Their adaptive capabilities were estimated by using 14 different but mutually supplementary techniques, once in the beginning of the study and again ten months later. The above design is being replicated by selecting 21 experimental and 21 control Korean elderly. This will (a) increase the sample size, (b) test the generalizability of the first year findings, and (c) assess the one-year time lag. We also evaluated the U.S. born Japanese (N=27) and Caucasian (N-26) Americans to examine the extent of the Korean elderly's acculturation. The subjects and the Japanese and Caucasian Americans will be repeatedly evaluated over a three-year span to examine the developmental trend and the intervention effect. The ten month intervention program was designed to promote the cognitive, social and emotional capabilities of the elderly. The program consists of an English class, a lecture hour, group "therapy" session, and leisure activities. It emphasizes learning, more or less naturally through everyday life experiences, which is goal oriented and meaningful to them. The effect will be examined based on the first year data, followed up next year by another examination when data are collected, and final assessment by combining these two-year studies.